GODGoddess of Death
by Fuuran
Summary: Thousands years ago, Youko Kurama died for a mistery girl. And then he was reborn and meet Yusuke and the others. What if he meets that girl again? What will he react? And who is that girl?
1. Chapter 1: Past

_CHAPTER ONE:_ PAST

He ran as fast as he could. Never in his life he could imagine one day a proud man like him could be running away from his enemies. But he had no choice. They were coming closer, and he had to escape, if he wanted to see her again. Her. How was she ? He was very worried, the first time in his life, he feared. Feared for safety a woman that he shouldn't care. Because of her, he had fallen into a situation like this. But why? He couldn't blame her. He felt like blaming her was just like blaming himself. If it hurt her, it hurt him too. Therefore, he couldn't do it.

Erupting his thoughts, a sound "bang" ran through his silver ears. Suddenly, he felt his left shoulder wet, covered with his own blood. It's over. They got him. His life ended here. But he didn't want it, he still..not saw her. What could he do now? Nothing, but to wait for the Death God to come to take him away. A smile across his lips. The Death God! Yes, he would see the Death God, again, if there was still one.

His eyes became heavier. He couldn't fight it anymore. He had already gave up the hope of running away, but to build up another one, and, he didn't regret.


	2. Chapter 2: Present

_**CHAPTER 2:**_ PRESENT

Kurama opened his eyes. It was that dream again. It had been hunting him since he became Shuiichi Minamino. And everytime he saw it, his heart was like burning. He could never forget that day in his past. The day he witnessed everyone of his band died, in pain and cruelty. It was all because of her, that woman. She destroyed his life. He could have been continuing being the King of Thieves, if he never met her, never…loved her.

A knock appeared on his door, erupting his thoughts. He signed and shaked away those heavy thoughts, he shouldn't remember it. It was too late to regret now. He must forget everything about her. Then he stood up, moved forwards the door and opened it. He saw his human mother standing there.

"Shuiichi, it was late for school son, you should be hurry"

Kurama smiled back "Of course Mom, I'm going now. Good bye!". "Good bye, have a great day son".

It was the school's middle break and Kurama was at the cafeteria, getting bored with such human food. He really didn't like it much, but sure that it was better than the time he ate raw meat. Suddenly, his phone rang. Who could be calling at this time?

"Yes, who's there?"

"Oh hey Kurama, Yusuke's here", oh dear you didn't need tell me who you are, I knew it by your loud voice – he thought as trying to cover his ears from that terribly big sound. "Yes, yes, I know, what happen?"

"Oh well, I have just decided something and I think that I should tell you Kurama!". Decided? That sounded important. Now Kurama got a little worried. "What is that?". And then Yusuke's voice became anxious, "Uhm. I want to participate in the Dark Tournament".

At the moment that world came to his ears, he couldn't help but widened eyes in shock. Quickly gaining back his calm, Kurama asked hesitantly "Yusuke…I don't think it was a good idea. You didn't know how dangerous it could be".

"That is why I need you with me."

"I see. You want my experience", Kurama breathed out.

Yusuke nodded on the other side, "Yes. But of course you can refuse", a bit tease hid in his voice. Kurama smirked and slipped his hand through his red hair, "You know I would never do that. Then, who else?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, wondering why this guy was so smart. "Are you always like that? How could you predict all the things that I've done. Ok, ok, well sure that Kuwabara wanna join us. But I'm having trouble with Hiei…"

Yeah, just like usual, Hiei was the hardest one to persuade. Yusuke certainly wanted Kurama to talk to him. But would it work? Hard to tell.

"Uhm, I don't think that was a good idea. Hiei won't accept".

"Oh come on Kurama, you can do it, I know you can. PLEASE!", he begged. Not knowing how to changing him, Kurama had to agree. And once again, the most difficult part was Kurama's to do.

"No!", without hesitation, without honorafic. That was always his answer. Now Kurama just didn't know what to do.

"Well. Yukina would come too." Never did he think to use this as an excuse. Before Kurama realized it, Hiei was really glaring at him. "Ku…ra…ma, you are not gonna pull my SISTER into this. She will got herself in troubles". The red hair boy signed tiredly before replying to the very angry sword master "It was definitely not my choice. She said that she wanted to find her brother. So who am I to stop her?"

Hiei relaxed his body as turning away from his best friend, hiding the sorrow. "Alright, I'm coming too."

Kurama smirked the first time ever with his fire-demon friend. He knew his sister would help. "Sure, I'll tell Yusuke and the others, I guess I'll see you again later. Bye!". And with his infamous "Hum", Hiei disappeared in the white smoke.

In the Dark Tournament, Yusuke and his team, including Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Genkai smoothly gained victory over 2 other teams to go directly to the semi-final and now, they had to face with Uratoki team, which had many powerful ninjas. Kurama was the first fighter to versus Uratoki's members. In the second match, he fought with Touya – an Ice Master, won but troublesome. Little did he know, the storm was coming. And soon, he would be dragged into the cirle of it.


	3. Chapter 3: The same old girl

_**CHAPTER 3:**__ THE SAME OLD GIRL_

_Your face brings me pain_

_Your eyes burn my heart_

_Your voice thrusts through my soul_

_Everything about you is killing me_

_So why, I still can't forget you?_

Touya was knocked out. Kurama won again. But he was badly injured though. His eyes became darker, he was about to faint now. But a shadow appeared in front of him, in the middle of the arena, a girl. Kurama closed his eyes slightly, trying to have a better look at her. A long black hair girl, about his age. What a slender body, her movements were like flying. She quickly ran towards Touya and helped him up, while her voice was raising like the bell sound, calling him brother, he was her brother. Touya's sister, an ice master too? Kurama did not know, and he did not care, from the moment he caught her eyes! Her blood red eyes, like fire burning, which he was so acquainted with. Kurama just stood there, buried in silence. He found his throat ran dry, and it was burning hot. His eyes widened in shock, and his head was extremely hurt by his wounds while his heart was crushed into pieces at the moment he looked deeply into her eyes. And her face, so beautiful, as beautiful as that woman too. Are they relatives? Why did he meet her here, while he never wanted to. She made him remember of everything about that woman. Shaking his head, he was trying to remind himself that he hated her now, because she had caused his death. But not keeping his conscious anymore, Kurama fell down to the ground, unknowing after his fainting, her lips whispered the name Youko Kurama.

_AFTERWARDS_

Kurama woke up in the next morning, his body was heavy and hurt, it must come from the battle yesterday. He looked around, he was in his room in the hotel. While Kurama was still having trouble to sit up, the door opened and his friends step in. As loud as ever, Kuwabara yelled noisily "Oh you finally awake, buddy, have you slept well?"

"Just ok. But my head…"

"Hurt, isn't it?", Hiei asked bitterly "You were knocked down".

Kurama raised an eyebrow "Knocked down? But didn't I win?"

Kuwabara waved his hand, while his face seemed unsubmissive

"Don't even mention it. I'm still angry now. How could it ever happen?"

Now Kurama really didn't understand anything at all, and then Yusuke had to explain to him that actually he had fought 3 fight, not 2. Too bad he didn't even conscious in the third one.

"So will we come to next round?", Kurama really paid attention to this, don't tell him that they had failed. Yusuke gave him a victory smirk "What do you think?" as he relaxed his shoulders to their victorious news. But Kurama really didn't remember anything about the battle after his fight against Touya. Then suddenly he jerked violently as his thought wandered to ice ninja. It couldn't be a dream, he whispered, he did see a black hair girl with the eyes of crimson who had the beauty of a goddess. Why did she have to look exactly like her, like… Kikue.

That name sent shivers down to his spine. He swore to never ever say that name, and to never see her again. But now, she appeared in front of him, and he almost couldn't__**restrain** himself. If he had been still conscious yesterday, he would have come to her, and once again put himself in the cage of that beautiful demon. But… she didn't look like who she is. Her hair was supposed to be silver, just like Youko's, not black. What had happened to her? Or she was not Kikue? A million questions ran in his head. Oh yes, right now he really wanted to slap himself. Didn't he just think that he couldn't care about her, so why now… Kurama sighed painfully. He never wanted to admit the truth, that he still…needed her, and loved her.

"Hello there Kurama, are you wandering in La la land or something? Can you hear me, Foxy?", Yusuke waved his hand in front of Kurama's face after a thousand time of calling and still Kurama had no plan to answer him, only to get back a cold glare from his red hair friend "Foxy? How dare you?"

"Woa woa, calm down Kurama. I'm just kidding, since you seemed having trouble to concentrate on our conversation."

Kurama closed his eyes tightly, and massaged his forehead tiredly as he was trying to dismissedhis thoughts. But he found it diffcult to live in unknownlike this, no matter what it was, he just had to know the truth.

"Did you guys see…the girl yesterday who seemed to be Touya's sister?", Kurama licked his lips which was drying because of his worry, when those words came out from his mouth. Surprised by Kurama's sudden question, everybody stopped their earlier talk and turned around to look at the fox demon.

"Oh ahh…", Yusuke tried to recollect his memory, "Actually yes! You mean the girl with black hair right? Oh God she's beautiful." And immediately the detective received a glare from his girlfriend Keiko "You think she is beautiful?"

Oh right, what trouble had he just gotten himself in? Yusuke laughed nervously "No of course not, how can she be as beautiful as you?". If Keiko got mad, it would be hard to live. But Keiko only pouted her lips "She is definitely more pretty than I am, I just want to know how you think about her, that's all" .And then she walked out of the room with Yukina and Chizuru to make Yusuke chase after her to apologize.

Only after the room gained back its silence, Hiei asked Kurama "She called you Youko Kurama. Did you know her?"

And Kurama jerked his head up to face Hiei, his face was covered with panic together with his warm green eyes opened as wide as possible were enough to tell his fire demon friend that something was wrong. Hiei raised an eyebrow in concern while Kurama kept tightening his hold on the blanket in his bed. "So it **is** her", he affirmed in his mind. He was so confused. Now he met her again and she also recognized him, would anything happen again between them? How foolish, what did he expectfrom her? That she would say sorry that he was death? Never would it happen, he knew for sure because he'd known her so well. But what exactly happened after he's gone? Why was she so different now in her look. Was anything concerned him? He never thought that he's gonna be stuck by this girl again and he just needed to know how had her life gone after his disappearing. Kurama was too busy with his thoughts to realize that the swordman was staring at him and outside his room, the prince of Spirit World was also standing there, looking at the plant-control master with his empty eyes.

Teng teng, the mistery girl has finally appeared. The name Kikue is what I liked most. But I'm sure that after a few chapters nobody will call her by that name again.

And also I'm so happy for your reviews. Thanks _"troubles"_, _"hieibuttdick"_ (I also wanna ask what this name means? But sure you don't have to explain), and _"SolitaryNyght"_ for your attention and I promise to keep trying and I won't stop until you all are satisfied with my stories. Please continue to read them and tell me how you think. Your opinions are all treasures to me.


End file.
